


Yuri and Victor loving life to its most cutest!

by Boffin777



Series: Yuri and Victors beautiful adventures [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin777/pseuds/Boffin777
Summary: Yuri adores victors skating and it entrances him every time. they love trips out and showing their adorable passion both on and off the ice...





	1. Fun on and off the rink...

**Author's Note:**

> First yuri fan fic i have ever wrote... love yuri on ice quite a bit so put my excitement onto paper as to say... The next part of the series is more cute than hot so it will be worth reading the next part as its less sex and more character i hope :)

 

It was a cold morning. 6:00 am the alarm sounded. Yuri rolled over hitting his alarm with his hand letting out a slight sigh. ‘i so hate early starts’ Yuri thought to himself throwing his warm duvet on to the floor. He slipped on his track suit and picked up a t-shirt from the floor. ‘Victor’ Yuri called out looking around the room. He wasn't beside him when he woke up. Yuri put on his trainers and starting running to the rink like every morning.

 

It was warm out, the sun beaming and a slight breeze in the air. The sea was crashing against the rocks with a soothing splash. As yuri ran the wind blew through his hair making in short hair raise. His pillow was always his stylist. The sun reflected of Yuri’s face showing a glint in his adorable eyes like a man on a mission. His pale skin reflected the sun without an imperfection to see.

He ran past the local shops catching a glance every so often at a poster that read ‘japans next champion, the katsudon of Yuri Katsuki’. Both pressure and pride would fill him spurring him on the next couple of miles.

 

Yuri ran straight in and through on his skates. When he got the to rink side he noticed something breath taking. Yuri’s Jaw dropped and his eyes widened. One graceful arm gliding through the air and Victors hair swishing from side to side. One salchow to a triple Axel and Yuri couldn’t avert his eyes. A series of combination spins with the extended arm for higher technicality and inverted skating between one or both feet. The flow was sensual. The entire performance captured Yuri so much he didn’t notice himself staring. When Victor finished he skated over to Yuri putting his hand against Yuri’s face.

 

‘So what ya think’ victor said softly. Yuri was still enraptured by the performance. ‘i take the silence as you liked it?’. Yuri finally snapped out of his gaze. ‘i.. uh.. yeah it was amazing’. Yuri blushed trying to hide his real feelings about it. Victor whispered in Yuri’s ear ‘if you think that was amazing just think what else I could do’. Yuri excited in his mind pushed his lips against victors with a slight tremble. ‘i… I… you were just so graceful on the ice, I really like that’. Victor impressed with Yuri’s courage climbed over the barrier on to the side of the rink. ‘mhmmm my adorable katsudon… maybe I should give you some inspiring words somewhere only you can hear…’. Yuri blushed again and nodded his head. 

 

They both head off to the changing room. Once inside Victor pushed Yuri against the lockers. ‘my yuri, performance is about confidence’. Yuri let out a slight moan. ‘confidence can be gained when one is feeling his most vulnerable victor whispered. Yuri starting to melt whimpered ‘i’m willing to learn…’ 

 

Victor unzipped Yuri’s jacket and let it fall to the floor. He pressed himself against yuri and their eyes locked on each other.As victor looked into Yuri’s eyes he stroked his face gently but yuri gained some internal courage swapping himself and victor around pushing victor against the lockers with his heart racing. ‘confidence is gained from those we trust and love… thats why I gain it from you’. Victor widened his eyes and then gave his signature grin to yuri. Victor wasn’t expecting yuri to be so mature with his response.

 

Victor planted his lips on Yuri’s neck kissing and biting gently. Yuri let out a series of light moans and groans moving his hands on to victors waist. ‘uh victor, oh my go..d, bite me harder’… Victor reacted to his katsudons command biting harder switching to the other side of his neck. ‘my adorable yuri looks so fragile when he moans’ victor thought. Yuri moved his hands down the back of victors trousers grabbing his ass firmly pulling him closer. Victor let out a slight grunt in surprise but got increasingly excited. They both kissed each other moving their tongues against each others with passion. 

 

Victor pushed yuri back pushing him on to his knees. ‘lets see if your confidence can match your stamina’ sneered victor. Yuri looking at his most innocent started to undo victors belt and trousers without taking his eyes of his. His hand went into victors boxers gently grabbing victors now hard cock. He began to stroke gently occasionally increasing the speed. ‘fu.. yuri… just like that.’. Victor ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair knowing it would turn him on. Yuri leant his had back reacting to the seductive feeling from his partner. 

The feeling put yuri over the edge. He lowered victors boxers and started licking his cock from the base to the tip before eventually putting his mouth over it. ‘fuuuck yuri… be gentle… uuuh more…’. Victor started forcing Yuri’s head back and forth on his cock letting out a series of moans and swearing at the uncontrollable pleasure. Yuri every few strokes gasped for air. Yuri nearly forgot how big victors cock was, trying hard not to choke. Yuri looked up to victor from his knees. ‘my victor… you look so hot when your turned on’. Victor tilted his head back against the lockers closing his eyes embracing every stroke. 

 

Victor started to build up the pleasure. ‘oh yuri Im gonna cum so bad…’ ‘just think of me when you do…’. Yuri started to suck his cock harder and quicker.. ‘oh yuri you devilish angel… aaarrrgh fu fu fuuuck… Victor cummed in to Yuri’s mouth letting out his emotion and pleasure. Yuri let it dribble from his mouth as he leant back from victor smiling at his lovers satisfaction. Victor smiled trying to catch his breath looking down at his not so innocent yuri. He pulled up his boxers, trousers and while fixing his belt wiped the sweat from his forehead. ‘we should grab a coffee after that… I need to cool down’. 

Yuri smiling ear to ear after seeing how impressed victor was, nodded with agreement grabbing victors now reached out hand to pick him up stood up grabbing his jacket off the floor. ‘maybe we should stop off at home and put some cuter clothes on Mr Nikiforov’. ‘Indeed my yuri maybe you can ear that adorable number I bought you?’. Yuri blushed shyly hiding a grin. Victor always loved yuri in that specific outfit. The cute pale blue t-shirt adorned with softly pink roses, the navy jeans with a few rips exposing the sensitive parts of his legs and a warm cosy short overcoat with a fluffy scarf and beanie. ‘of course sweet, id do anything for you’. Yuri grabbed victors hand and they both left the rink walking back home together.


	2. A trip out in yokohama! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute trip out after the feisty night before. Yuri is naturally excited and Victor is glad to be relaxing with his adorable Katsudon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the feisty and racey first chapter i thought id make this one adorable, but as i got writing it had to become 2 parts. I am loving writing this fic <3

They both arrived home after a long and peaceful walk back from the rink. It was lovely and sunny out, and a slight breeze just cool enough to stop it being too hot. ‘its too hot for jeans sweetie’ victor shouted to yuri as he grabbed himself a cold Ramune from the fridge. ‘Il surprised you then!’ Yuri replied scrambling around there room deciding what to wear. Yuri had an idea. ‘i could wear a cute tshirt and shorts?’ He thought to himself. He found a pair of shorts that had a blue to pink gradient colour to it and grabbed one of victors t-shirts adorned with a couple of Russian pink roses before excitably running up to victor. ‘OMG yuri your so beautiful!’ Victor giving yuri a kiss on the cheek, went and changed into some shorts and a light pink cotton shirt. ‘I’m not feeling Tokyo today’ yuri said softly. ‘how about yokohama? ‘The port is always beautiful’ victor responded with his charming smile and glistening blue eyes. ‘Yes!’ Yuri exclaimed a little louder than he thought’. They left and took a slow walk to the local train station.

Every posted of the local boy glistened and reflected the suns light. Victor proudly held yuri’s hand almost as if he was parading around his gorgeous and talented katsudon. Every so often a local would come running over to yuri, pinching his cheeks and leaving him a good luck parting comment. Victor loved every second. 

The train station was quiet as always with one train to and from Yokohama every hour. Yuri had already bought the tickets on his phone and presented the confirmation to the conductor. ‘reminds me of my younger skating days, catching a train to the centre of Moscow, seeing so many people before I took to the ice’ victor claimed. Yuri at this point started dreaming about victor and the numerous posters he used to have in his room. He always skated with grace and passion, a hypnotic sensual relationship between himself, the ice and his surroundings whether it was a lake or rink. The train stopped at several stations on the way passing through mountains and picturesque villages until they finally reached Yokohama. The station was situated at the top of the city but the walk to the harbour was breath taking. 

Yokohama was a lot busier than yuri was used to. Everyone was in a rush but that didn’t phase him. With one deep breath of sea air and grabbed victors hand and started running down the winding road towards the harbour. Victor was taken by surprise by this but secretly loved the spontaneousness of his actions. They started running with the wind blowing victors silky silver hair back with yuri catching a glimpse every few minutes making him smile. Cherry blossom trees glistened in the sun with a few being blown in the wind as they ran. Just before the bottom of the hill yuri tripped on a loose stone on the way and fell onto the beginning of a large green park before the harbour. On tripping he still clinging on to victor so drags him down too. Victor ended up head first on Yuri’s chest. Yuri blushed ‘im so clumsy at times…’. ‘you get excitable thats all and I adore it, never fault yourself my gold medalist’ victor replied with his trademark grin and smile. Yuri loved it when he did that, it made him feel even more loved. He rolled on top of victor sitting on his chest. Kissing him on the neck yuri whispered ‘lets go’. Yuri got off victor and picked himself up before passing a hand to his lover. Victor thought ‘if it wasn’t so public I would have taken you right there my delicious katsudon’ before accepted Yuri’s hand, getting up and brushing himself off and walking with him to the busy harbour.

Amongst the harbour many shops surrounded the harbour, everything from boutiques, to jewellers, grocers and plenty of fisheries. Coffee shops had jpop and jrock playing in an attempt to bring in a younger generation of coffee drinkers whilst restaurants had tables set by the harbour side to have a beautiful view when eating entrees or alfresco dining. The sun was beeming high reflecting of the still and calm waters that were so clear you could see the colourful and graceful fish swimming around. It was said that if you could spot a rainbow fish, your day would be full of fortitude and grace. Maybe yuri could get lucky? 

Victor was a sucker for shopping. He loved splashing out on new clothes and accessories and adored spending out on his adorable yuri. As the weather had been perfect recently victor was eyeing up summer styles including shorts, tshirts, and deck shoes but yuri was self conscious. He hated how his legs looked in shorts. 

‘How about these’ victor exclaimed in excitement to yuri pointing out a light blue pair of 3/4 length chino’s. Yuri shied away and victor knew yuri didn’t like the idea. He hated making yuri feel self conscious. He sent yuri off to get them coffee. 

Yuri spotted a quaint little coffee shop locally run that were advertising mouthwateringly good iced caramel latte’s. He couldn’t help but run inside. The cafe was filled with retro art work and antique samurai weapons and heirlooms. Yuri loved japans history. He was in awe taking it all in. ‘what will it be?’ A distinct Russian accent projected to yuri. “could that really be who I think it is?!” Yuri wondered. As he turned around he saw the back of a slim young guy, dressed in a black t-shirt and beige skinny jeans, blonde tied up hair and a belt that sparkled in the light. 

‘YURIO!?’ Yuri screamed trying not to fall over. Yurio turned round with a swivel on the point of his toe with a text book Russian grin. Yuri loved victors grin. Could it be all Russian guys just know how to seduce yuri?’. ‘well if it isn’t Victors precious pork cutlet bowl…’


End file.
